I Miss You Like Crazy
by CoffeeJunkie02
Summary: RJ. Post Yale. Will Rory and Jess meet? Does not follow the same format as the show. Chapter 17 up!
1. There's No Place Like Home

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. Also, this is NOT a song fic!!!

Now…On with the story!!!

Chapter 1-There's no place like home

Rory Gilmore sat in her New York apartment on a rainy day missing her hometown. She had finished her last year at Yale just a few months   
before and thought she needed some alone time so moved to New York, despite her mother's pleas for her to stay in Stars Hollow. On this   
rainy day she sat, writing in a book, as if she were to publish it, the story of her life.

__

My mom was only sixteen when she had me. I don't know and don't think she planned to have kids at that young an age. When the news got out, my grandmother and grandfather wanted her to get married to my father, for the baby's sake. They didn't. I was born in Hartford, Connecticut and shortly after, my mom moved to Stars Hollow, without my dad. He went to live somewhere in Boston and I didn't see him for a long time.

As I grew up in Stars Hollow I became more like my mom each day. It scared some people like Luke. Luke was the best guy anyone could know. He filled my mom up with coffee and gave me doughnuts when I was very little. As I grew older though, I started to have coffee and became an addict just like my mom. Luke, of course, would only give us a limited amount of cups per day even though my mom begged for more. I always thought Luke was the perfect daddy because I never saw my own but eventually, I did and he promised to stay with us. He broke his promise though, when his girlfriend got pregnant. Then I was back to where I started, alone with my mom and my town.

If you looked up Stars Hollow in the dictionary it would probably say: A town no one has ever heard of where everyone knows everyone else's business and you can find a friend anywhere you turn. A place filled with events. Nothing to be bored of with a special place to think…

But doesn't every town have one of those? For me, it was a bridge where I could read my books, figure out problems, or simply stare at the water that lay under it. It was a very peaceful and special place where I spent most of my childhood. I would always go there alone and didn't tell anyone. No one would dare come and find me because they knew I would come out eventually, the same old person they knew. That's what everyone said they loved about me. I didn't take my problems out on anyone, I kept them inside and I always saw the good in everyone. Even Jess Mariano.

Jess came to our little Connecticut town in need of a friend. I could see that right off the bat. He was a friend of mine's nephew. Luke, coffee supplier and a very good friend of my mom's. Jess came to town on a bad note. He came from New York, where I reside now, full of hate. Hate for his mother, everyone that was connected to her, everyone else and life. Of course, when he came I knew that he couldn't be in his 'I hate you' attitude all the time so I tried to talk to him, make conversation. He told me he didn't read much and I said I was the total opposite. I loved to read and I couldn't see why anyone couldn't like to read.

When Jess 'stole' his first book from me, I didn't know his way of understanding them until he gave it back. When he did I questioned if he stole it. He answered saying he wanted to put some notes in the margins for me. I asked him if he had read the book before. He confessed, « About forty times. » He lied to me; he did read a lot. In the next few months Jess 'stole' many more books from me and we became good friends even though my boyfriend, at the time, didn't like him. To make matters even better, my mom didn't take a liking to him either.

Now my mom was a cool mom. By cool I mean young, and supportive of all my decisions. She was my best friend and still is but at that time, when Jess came, she just didn't understand. I liked Jess as a very good friend and knew he had the same feelings for me. My mom thought he would only make my life bad because of his history…

Rory looked at the clock, which read 11:00 p.m. 'Enough' she thought and closed her book, leaving it on the table. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Boy writing can make you hungry." She said aloud looking at the dog on the floor that stared back at her.

"Isn't that right Sparky?"

Sparky barked as if to agree with her.

Rory went into the fridge and poured herself a glass of water. She couldn't have coffee at this time of night, not with work in the morning. After drinking her water she closed the kitchen light and walked across the living room just as her roommate, Jenny, came in.

"Hey Rory what're you doin' up so late?" Jenny asked following Rory to the bedrooms.

"Nothin' I was writing." Rory replied as the two walked into their separate bedrooms for the night. 

"Kay well…don't ask me to wake you up tomorrow morning." Jenny warned which reminded Rory to set her alarm clock early enough so that she could take a shower before work.

"Alarm set." She called. "But I might wake you up in the process of me waking up so watch out!"

"Very funny!" Jenny called back knowing it was true. Rory was the loudest person when it came to waking up. When she woke up, everyone else had to too. 

'Well…tomorrow's a new day.' Rory thought. 'Maybe tomorrow will be a better day than today.'

***********************************************************************************************  
**Hey Everyone! I'm back with a new fic!!! I actually got the idea for this fic from a sing fic! This story will be a lit and I have a bit of it planned out already. I'll be back soon with the next chappie!!! Ciao for now!~CoffeeJunkie02**


	2. Visitors, Dates, and No Dates

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. Also, this is NOT a song fic!!!

Sorry it took me a bit to write this chappie!!!

Now…On with the story!!!

Chapter 2-Visitors, Dates, and No Dates

Rory awoke early the next morning. She took a shower, poured herself a cup of coffee, and read a bit. After getting dressed, she was ready to leave.

"Ciao Jen!!" she called through the apartment.

"Byeeeee." A sleepy Jenny called back. And Rory left.

She walked down the streets of New York City to The Literati Corner.

"Rory!! Finally! Help!" Her friend Hannah who was frantically running around to help customers said.

"Ok ok! I'm coming!" Rory said and and went into the back room where she put all of her stuff. She came out a minute later.

"Ok I'm here!"

"Good! Help that guy over there!"

Rory walked in the direction to where Hannah was pointing. She walked up to a man in the corner of the bookstore. He looked about her age though she could only see his back. His hair was a dark brown and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweat top.

"Need any help?" she asked from behind him.

He turned around.

"Umm…yea…I was looking for a book called The Fountainhead."

"Right over here." Rory answered and motioned for him to follow her. He did and she lead him to a different shelf where she pulled out the book.

"Here ya go!" she said cheerfully handing it to him.

"Thanks." He replied. "Is it good?"

"The book?"

"Yea."

"Ya! Really good! Its one of my favourites!"

"Yea…I like Ayn Rand."

"Me too…she's good."

"Yea I think so too. My friend's tried to read this a million times but he can never get through it."

"Sounds like someone I knew."

They paused.

"Jerry Laker." He said sticking out his hand.

"Rory Gilmore." She replied shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Rory."

"Nice to meet you too Jerry."

They let go.

"You gonna take that?"

"Umm…yea."

Jerry bought the book and ended up asking Rory to go out with him sometime. Rory hadn't had a date in a long time and thought it would be fun. He looked like a really nice guy too. So, she agreed. He came off as a nice guy so it wouldn't hurt to see if she really had deeper feelings than her first impressions. Plus, he liked books a lot! She only knew one other person who liked books as much as she did and that was Jess.

Rory walked back to the counter thinking about him, how nice he was to her, and how happy she was with him. It hurt her badly when they broke up but it was his choice, not her's. He was the one that moved away with his long lost father and didn't tell her. Sure, she got a couple of phone calls but nothing could continue through the phone. What relationship could?!? Not theirs obviously…

**********************************************************

Jess Mariano sat in his apartment, off from work today. When he had the time Jess wouldn't spare a moment of reading. It was his way of worming out of his day to day problems and just being himself and doing something he actually liked. His room mate and best friend, Jerry, had gone to some bookstore to look for a book that Jess said he didn't have although he knew the exact place in his room where it was. The Fountainhead. A book he hated and tried to get through for one girl and one girl only. Rory Gilmore. She brought out the softy in him that he wouldn't let anyone else see behind his James Dean attitude and look. He missed her a lot. He missed the feeling of her being around, her happy mood, and most of all, her eyes. Those eyes were the ones that got him to obey her command every time she asked. Those bright, blue, Angel Eyes. He could remember them well…very well.

"YO JESS!!" Jerry yelled through the apartment.

"In here!" Jess called back and a minute later Jerry was seen in the doorway.

"I found the perfect girl today!" Jerry confessed dropping his book on Jess' dresser.

"Lemme guess…Blonde hair, brown eyes, slim figure…same as yesterday man." Jess said jokingly.

"Shut up! She was brown hair, blue eyes, and slim figure…not the same."

"Oh yea? So you two hit it off good?"

"Awesome! We're goin out on Friday and I got her number."

"Good boy!" Jess said as if he were taming a dog. "Jerry is good with the ladies."

"The total opposite of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've had one girlfriend in the last four years Jess! Go out! Meet someone!!"

"No thanks Happy Man."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not like that…you know that man."

"Yea but I still think you should drop your books and get out."

"Ever heard of something called Drop Everything And Read?"

"No."

"Seems perfect for me."

"Guess so."

__

Jerry gave up. Jess was the most stubborn person he knew, yet, they were best friends. Sometimes he didn't know how he put up with him day to day. Anyhow, he did and didn't like the way Jess was when it came to women. He needed one, a lot and Jerry left that to himself to find one.

***********************************************************************************************  
**Hey everyone! Thanx for the awesome reviews on da first chappie! It took me a bit to write this one and I dunno about the next one…I do have an idea of what should happen though…;) Ciao for now!~CoffeeJunkie02**


	3. Emily Gilmore, the Good Samaritan

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. 

Now…on with the story!!!

Chapter 3-Emily Gilmore, the Good Samaritan

Friday night came rather quickly for both Rory and Jerry. Both were anxious and nervous of how the night would go. Jerry had called her earlier in the week and told her where they were going to go. Just to dinner, nothing overly special. Rory liked that idea. She didn't want to be too close on a first date.

BBBZZZZ went Rory's intercom just after she finished getting ready.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Miss Gilmore…there's a man here to see you." The security officer replied.

"Yes I know…Send him up Joe!"

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Knowing who it was, Rory went to the door and opened it. There, in the doorway, stood Jerry.

"Hey." He said handing her some flowers and running his hand through his hair.

"Hey. Awww these are so nice! Thanks!" she replied taking the flowers and setting them on a table.

"You look great!" Jerry complimented.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." She said and got her purse.

"Ready?"

"Yep. Lets go."

Jerry took Rory to a nice restaurant. She lit up when she saw a candle burning on each table and a rose in the centre. Jerry watched her expression and when he saw it he was a bit relieved. He wanted to make this as special as possible so that they could go out again. They sat down and a waiter took their orders for drinks. It was a little quiet so Jerry decided to start up a conversation.

"So you like books a lot?" he asked. Rory looked at him, interested.

"A lot would be an understatement." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow, really? My friend's like that too. He'll never get out and do stuff."

"He likes them _that _much?"

"Yea."

"I'd like to meet your friend. He seems cool in the book category."

"Yea…name a book and he's read it."

"The Fountainhead."

Jerry knew the answer to this one.

"This is the only exception. He's tried but can never get through it." Jerry said, knowing it was true. He had tried a million times but could never do it and never seemed to give up.

The waiter brought their food and the two ate happily. They talked some more about themselves and soon, the dinner came to an end. Jerry brought Rory home and they kissed goodnight. It was a very simple kiss that both found very nice. Jerry told her he'd call her so that they could go out again and Rory agreed. She had a great time and could see that he was willing to take things slow if she wanted to.

Rory happily walked up to her apartment and opened the door. To her surprise, the living room was in a huge mess with clothes all over and Jenny was in the middle of it, sitting on the floor.

"Was there a tornado that I don't know about, did the clothing fairy bring some clothes or did u just go on a huge shopping spree?" Rory asked laughing.

"None of the above. Your grandmother just brought all this over." Jenny said in all seriousness.

"Whoa…"

"That's exactly what I said."

Rory picked up a very out of style jacket and looked at it with a weird face. Emily Gilmore paid for her high school tuition, college tuition, and her apartment but she didn't expect her to give them outdated clothes that she knew that they very well wouldn't wear. 

"We're not going to wear these are we?" Jenny asked partly knowing the answer.

"No way…I will definitely spare both of us when I talk to her."

"Well said. Soooooo," she moved closer to Rory "How was the date?"

"It was really nice. He brought me flowers and took me to this awesome restaurant."

"Aww…that sounds so nice! Are you guys going out again?" she asked pulling Rory's arm like a little kid.

"Yea…he's gonna call. Which reminds me, when he calls, if you pick up and do anything in any way shape or form to embarrass my relationship with him, I will personally drown you in pineapple juice." Rory said pointing a finger at her. Jenny made a disgusted face. Rory knew she hated pineapples and pineapple juice and by the look on her face, she wasn't kidding.

"I swear to keep the embarrassing truth and all of the embarrassing truth so help me God."

"Good." Rory got up and picked up her book in which she was writing in. "I'm goin to bed. Night."

"Night." Jenny said and Rory left the mess in the living room to go to her disaster in her bedroom.

Not wanting to deal with it, Rory pushed off the unnecessary things off her bed and began to write again.

__

As I said before, Jess came from New York. He didn't know who his father was and his mother was a big drug addict. Now, I don't know the whole truth but I think he hung out with the wrong people and didn't do very well in school. How do I know this? Well, first of all, Jess smoked and second, when Jess started school at Stars Hollow High his marks weren't at all up there. Now of course, when I met him and found out his love for books, I thought that he must be great in English. That is until I saw his marks. I knew he could do it. So did Luke. He just wasn't trying hard enough. 

After a bit, Luke got desperate with Jess' marks and asked me, being a student from Chilton, to tutor him. I agreed only because I knew that with my help he might find the urge to try instead of flunk and be happy. I would go to the diner to study with him, when Luke closed it. We had some interesting sessions, many of which were Jess doing magic tricks and not focusing. It only took one night though, for the whole town to make a final decision about how much they hated Jess. 

One night, me and Jess decided to get some ice cream. I let him drive my car home. The car my boyfriend had made for me for my sixteenth birthday. Bad mistake. A dog went right in front of the car. Jess tried to go around it but it was too late. We crashed and I fractured my wrist against the dashboard. I got a cast and Jess fled Stars Hollow, without telling me. Everyone assumed that he left because of the accident and because everyone was blaming it on him. Maybe it was because he really didn't like the town anymore. No one knew, not even me. But, I was determined to find out.

I decided to go and visit Jess in New York.

Rory yawned and peeked through the door. Jenny was still there, sorting through the clothes to see if there was one piece of something decent. Rory guessed that she wasn't finding anything and laughed softly to herself. She then changed into her comfortable pjs and hopped into bed thinking about the night and her date with Jerry. Everything was so perfect, he was perfect. Rory knew he would call again and couldn't wait until he did. She wanted to go out again and maybe this time, do something different, more fun. We'll just have to wait until then she thought and slowly fell asleep…

****************************************************************************  
IIII'MMMMMM BAAAAAAACKKK!!!!! LOL….AAAHHHH I missed everyone!!!!! Sorry I haven't been updating...i'm horrible at that stuff. I've been really busy with school lately, tests, assignments, crap basically. Yea well I'm graduating this year so its all the pressure on me right?? Well that's what the teachers say. So how has everyone been?!?!?! I've been so incommuncato!!! Aaah I feel so…last month. Lol anywayz, I hope ya'll liked this chapter, it took a while. I had severe WARBS (Writer's Abusive Reading Block Syndrome) lmao made it up myself…with a friend of course!! Lol…so I had a big Writer's Block for this 1 and my other 1 too…I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with that one. :S Well if you have any ideas email me @ www.coffeejunkie02@hotmail.com…I will except any ideas and do which ever one I feel would work the best. Of course you would get credit for the idea too! So yea, that's basically all I have to say! Keep reviewing!!! You are what makes me write!!!!!!!!! Ciao for now~CoffeeJunkie02


	4. CoffeeJunkie01 and CoffeeJunkie02

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. 

Now…on with the story!!!

Chapter 4- CoffeeJunkie01 and CoffeeJunkie02

Jenny found Rory the next morning on her computer.

"Typing another article?" Jenny asked, going to the mirror and fixing her hair.

"Nope…messaging to my mom."

"Oh…tell her I say hi."

"Will do."

****

CoffeeJunkie02: Jenny says hi mom…

CoffeeJunkie01: HI JENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"She says hi."

"Just hi?"

"Well no but you get it right?"

"Uh huh…" Jenny said nodding her head. "I'm off to bed."

"Okay, tomorrow morning we'll go to the store bright and early."

"Gotcha. 'Night boss."

"'Night."

Rory turned back to her computer.

****

CoffeeJunkie01: Why aren't you in bed yet…don't you have to work tomorrow?

CoffeeJunkie01: Rory?

CoffeeJunkie01: Rory, sweetie!?! Where are you!?

CoffeeJunkie01: Why are you abandoning mommy??

CoffeeJunkie01: That's okay…I just wanted to ask you what happened with that guy on your date…

CoffeeJunkie02: Hi mommy!

CoffeeJunkie01:_Now_ she answers

CoffeeJunkie02: Ignoring that comment…the date was really great…he's gonna call sometime soon so we can go out again!J 

CoffeeJunkie01: Aww, I miss dating.

CoffeeJunkie02: I'm sure you do mom…

CoffeeJunkie01: Well, I'm gonna turn in sweets. Call me tomorrow morning.

CoffeeJunkie02: Will do mom. Night!

CoffeeJunkie01: Night and don't stay up too late!!

CoffeeJunkie02: Okay…love you!

CoffeeJunkie01: Love you too!

__

CoffeeJunkie01 has logged off

********************************************************************  


"JENNIFER TOWNSLY I WANT YOU OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW."

"I'm (yawn) up."

"I WANT YOU IN THIS-" _Rinnnnnng_ "Oooh phone! I GOT IT JEN!!"

"Hello?" Rory said hoping it was who she thought it was.

"Hey Rory." Said the voice on the other end.

Rory smiled

"Jerry! Good morning. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing really. I told you I'd call and its Thursday."

Rory nodded

"That it is."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get together this weekend, maybe see a movie."

"Sounds good but I checked the paper and there's really no good movies out in theatres."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well we could rent a movie."

"That's a good idea."

"Okay, I can get the movie so which one do you want?"

Rory was excited to hear his answer because it was just the one she was looking for.

"I love Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory but everyone I've met hates that movie."

Rory gasped.

"That is my most favourite movie in the whole world!"

"Really?? Wow…weird."

"Tell me about it…so Willie Wonka it is!"

Jerry laughed at the happiness in her voice. 

"I've got it over here so you don't have to rent it." He said picking up the newspaper from the floor where Jess had left it. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Okay then…should I come over there?" Rory asked hoping he would say yes, although there was no reason to say no.

"Yea if you want to."

"Of course I want to."

"Okay how does Saturday sound…around 7?"  
"Sounds great."

Rory smiled. She really liked Jerry and was happy that she was finally moving on. For once in her life she didn't think about Jess anymore and how he left her the way he did. Jerry gave her the address of his apartment and told her that his roommate was dying to meet her. She had heard so much about how he loved books that she couldn't wait to meet him either. 

  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Jerry hung up the phone just as Jess walked into the kitchen.

"Well…?" he asked, picking up the newspaper again.

"She's coming over on Saturday." Jerry said looking very happy.

"Aww isn't that just peachy."

"Jess, stop with the sarcastic remarks."

"You sound like Luke when you say that."

"Big deal, Luke's not bad."

"Try living with him and get back to me on that."

Jerry walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room.

"She wants to meet you." He said, setting his coffee on the table.

"Who your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend. I told her about you and how you love books so much and she's really excited to meet you."

"Oh god. Trying to make conversation by telling her that I like books."

"That's not what I was doing! She said she liked books a lot too, plus I met her at the bookstore. AND I told her you wanted to meet her too so play nice."

"Well, she sounds good."

"She is."

"Okay well…I'm happy you're happy."

Jerry looked at his friend.  


"No you're not." He said laughing.

"Same thing." Jess said laughing along with him. "I'm sure I'll like her, and that's the truth."

***************************************************************************

****

Back again with some sorries to all you readers….I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated but I've had major writers block with both my stories. Now, hopefully with summer holidays here, I'll be able to write some more. With this story I am currently starting to write the next chapter and I don't even wanna talk about my other story. I dunno where that one's going but I'm sure I'll think of something. I'm also sorry if this isn't the best chapter. I was in a rush as soon as I realized that I had to update really soon. Again, really sorry bout that. I'm horrible at updating. Well, keep reviewing! You guyz are the ppl that motivate writers to write!!! Thanx for the awesome reviews on last chapter! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! Ciao for now!~CoffeeJunkie02


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

****

Readers,

I'm really sorry for the lack of updating on both of my stories. It's been a terrible month of July and a horrible start to a new month. I've been having headaches everyday and have been unable to keep writing though I am almost done the next chapter for this story. I have to go see an optometrist to see if I need glasses because of looking at the computer screen so much. I promise I will be back soon with the new chapter for I Miss You Like Crazy and I'll _try_ to get We Meet Again done too. Again, I'm really sorry to all those who want to hear another chapter and I thank everyone who has been reviewing. YA'LL ARE AWESOMEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Ciao for now!  
~CoffeeJunkie02~


	6. Oh my god, its you

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. 

Now…on with the story!!!

Chapter 5- Oh my god, its you…

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Rory said pacing back and forth in the elevator. The doors opened in front of her revealing the 5th floor.

"Okay…I'm okay…its just his apartment, and his roommate, and a movie. I'm okay."

Rory was nervous. It was her first real semi-intimate date since she broke up with Jess. Looking at the piece of paper she had written the number of the apartment on, she walked down the hall until she got to number 530. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Coming!" she heard someone call and looked down at her shoes while lightly scratching her brow nervously.

The door opened in front of her and she looked up. A smirking familiar face was staring her in the eye.

*************************************************************************

Jess heard a knock at the door. Knowing it must be Jerry's girlfriend he yelled, "Coming!" and walked to the door. Putting on a friendly smirk, he opened it to see a girl with dark hair, staring at her shoes. When she heard the door open, she looked up, then he saw her eyes. Those great blue eyes that melted his heart everytime he had the chance to look into them. Rory's eyes.

**************************************************************************  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, both in total shock. Finally Rory got something out of her mouth.

"Oh my god…its you." She said.

Surprised, Jess replied with his usual sarcastic remarks, "Oh yay." He said and stepped aside. "Come on in."

She stepped inside and he shut the door behind them. The words that came out of her mouth kept replaying in his head. That was not what she was supposed to say. She looked around the apartment before he spoke again.

"Jerry just went out to get some food." He said and she nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you want a soda?"

"No thanks…"

She picked up the book on the table and sat on the couch.

"Good old Oliver Twist."

"Yep…its addictive, can't stop reading it."

He sat down on the couch next to her, she was still looking at the book.

"Rory, I am so sorry." He said in a quiet tone. She stood up, looking disgusted.

"Are you really?" she asked.

As soon as Rory said it, she regretted it. Of course Jess was sorry but the thing was that there were too many things for him to be sorry about. He really hurt her and she just wasn't ready to forgive him and forget about all the pain that he had caused her. She was waiting until he could do something that would change her mind.

There was now a strange silence among them and Rory found herself hoping that Jerry would arrive soon, breaking the awkwardness between them. Then she found something to say.

"Was it really you on the phone?" she asked, not looking at him.

He looked at her to find her staring at her nails. He didn't take his eyes off her as he said his answer, "Yea it was."

She nodded, though still not looking at him. "Can I get that soda?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied and walked off to the kitchen.

*****************************************************************************  


"I'm home Jen!" Rory called when she walked into the apartment. She was glad to be home. The rest of the night had gone well when Jerry came. They watched the movie and though Jess had left, Rory still had an awkward feeling that she didn't handle things so well.

Rory set her keys on the table and flopped on the couch, gathering some pillows to keep her comfortable. Realising now, that Jenny wasn't home, Rory lied, staring at the ceiling, remembering times that she and Jess had.

__

*****************************************************************************  
**Flashback**  
  
"I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you." Jess said innocently. 

"What?" Rory asked as she flipped through the book. "You've read this before?"

  
"About forty times." 

"I thought you said you didn't read much." 

"Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory." Jess said as he started to walk away.

"Goodnight Dodger." She called after him. He turned around. 

"Dodger?" 

"Figure it out." She said walking across the street. 

"Oliver Twist." He called after her. She smiled to herself and kept walking. 

*****************************************************************************

__

**Flashback**

Rory walked into the Chilton building with her cell phone at her ear.

"Jess?" she asked. "Jess is that you?"

"Jess, I'm pretty sure its you and I'm pretty sure you've been calling and not saying anything but want to say something. Hello?"

She waited for an answer but there was no reply.

"You're not going to talk? Fine, I'll talk. You didn't handle things right , at all. You could've talked to me, you could've told me that you were having trouble in school and weren't going to graduate, and that your dad had been there, but you didn't and you ended up not taking me to my prom and not coming to my graduation, and leaving again, without saying goodbye, again and that's fine, I get it, but that's it for me. I'm going to Europe tomorrow and I'm going to Yale, and I'm moving on. And I'm not going to pine, I hope you didn't think I was going to pine, okay? I think…"

Rory paused. She had to get it out.

"I think I may have loved you, but I just need to let it go."

She started to cry but stopped herself.

"So that's it I guess. Um, I hope you're good. I want you to be good, and, um, okay, so, goodbye. That word sounds really lame and stupid right now, but there it is, goodbye."

And she shut the phone.

*************************************************************************  
Rory picked up her copy of Oliver Twist that was sitting on the table. She smiled at it as she thought about how much fun she had with Jess and the history this book had with them. As she looked at the table again, she noticed her writing book beside where Oliver Twist had been. Setting the book in her hand down, she picked up her life's story and continued from where she left off. 

__

I took the bus, and with my mom not knowing anything, skipped school to go visit the hoodlum I called my friend. Now, skipping school wasn't something that I would normally do unless something important came up, so I suppose you could call this important. The whole reason I was going was to ask him why he left without telling me. I was in no way mad at him for the accident, as it wasn't his fault so I wanted to know what made him leave. As I got off the bus and took in the New York air, I started to walk around, not really knowing where I was headed. But my legs took me to just the right place. Washington Square Park where I found Jess on a bench, not surprisingly reading a book. Even though he wasn't facing me, I could tell it was him. His messy hair, the clothes he wore, and the fact that he was reading. Slowly, I walked up behind him and said a simple, "Hi." Jess of course, turned around and obviously surprised to see me, casually asked me how I was.

Jess was a very casual person. I found that when he talked to other people, the casual side of him would show. When he talked to me though, things were very different. Jess was always a nice person towards me. I always wondered why he was so nice to me and always playing around with everyone else's feelings. He respected me and did what I wanted him to do. I think that's how I found a friend in him.

The day in New York was quite eventful. We got hot dogs and checked out a record store that Jess recommended. I ended up buying my mom something for her graduation. But finally, it was time for me to go and Jess walked me to the bus. I remember him asking me why I came and I made up an excuse that he didn't say goodbye. The truth was, I missed him and wanted to see him again. I was glad I had a good time that day because I thought it would be the last time I would see him, of course I was wrong.

Cut to Sookie's wedding. My dad decided to stay with us a couple of days before and today, he's staying for the wedding. I remember I had never seen my mom so happy. Both of us thought that finally, we were going to get the happy family that we wanted. After a talk with my dad, I started to gain trust in him again and thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd try and not screw it up this time. But he did.

I walked with him and he was telling me about how honorable his intentions were when his phone rang. When he left me I turned and started to walk off when there was Jess, standing there beside some trees. Surprised to see him, I walked towards him and asked him what he was ding in Stars Hollow. His answer was not one I expected him to even remotely consider. He moved back. Why? Because he just wanted to. Suddenly, I felt an urge to do something. I was so happy these words had come out of Jess' mouth though I hadn't expected them at all. I went with my first instinct, reached over, and kissed Jess, right then and there. As soon as we pulled away, I started to wonder why I did it. All I could think to do was run, after all I had to get to the ceremony anyway. As I ran, I shouted a "welcome home" to Jess feeling sorry about everything I ever did.

*******************************************************************************  
**Ladies and Gentlemen we have an update!! YAY!!! Lol….I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you guyz are too. I worked really hard and this chapter went through the cutting board a lot but I'm happy with the end result. I've got another idea that I'm writing but I just don't know when its going to come into play. I finally know where I want to go with this story!!!!! Thanx to everyone for all the reviews, I love ya'll!! Ciao for now~CoffeeJunkie02**


	7. Oh right, you're Jess Mariano

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. 

Now…on with the story!!!

Chapter 6-Don't you know what fun is? Oh right, you're Jess Mariano

"Why didn't you tell me that Rory was living in New York?" Jess demanded of his Uncle.

"I didn't think it was necissary Jess."

"Not necissary?!? Think about it Luke, we were bound to cross paths _sometime_."

"I know Jess but-"

"But what? You didn't want me to see her again? Is that it?"

"Well n-ya"

"I'm a big boy Luke."

"Jess…"

"I have to go. Bye."

And Jess hung up.

Jess fell onto the couch. He couldn't believe that Luke had known everything all this time and never said a word to him about it. He wanted to anything he could to go back in time and avoid last night just because he wasn't ready for that kind of surprise yet, especially from Rory. He still had strong feelings for her.

The door opened and Jerry walked in carrying a new book.

"Hey Jess, I got this for you." He said handing the book to him.

Jess was already in a bad mood but knowing that Jerry was dating Rory and that he had just seen her at the bookstore put him in an even worse mood.

"Thanks." He said smugly and put it on the table.

"So I saw Rory today." Jerry said, going into his room and changing.

"He just _has to_ mention her at ths moment." Jess said quietly so no one could hear him.

"She suggested we go to the carnival this weekend together, all of us."

Jess sat up.

"All of us?" he asked, his mood suddenly changing.

"Yea, the 3 of us and her roommate Jenny." Jerry said, coming out of his room in different clothes.

"And you said _she_ came up with this idea?"

"Yea, do you want to go?" Jerry asked.

"Yea, sure, that'd be cool." Jess replied and he felt happiness inside him.

"Okay I'll tell her that when she calls this afternoon."

***********************************************************************

__

Ringgggg

'ugh' Jess thought. The phone had been ringing off the hook today and all were ppl he didn't want to talk to.

He reached up onto the table and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he said, looking at the newspaper, assuming it was another person he didn't want to speak to.

"Umm, hey." Rory's nervous said back.

Jess almost dropped the phone. His attention wasn't going anywhere now.

"Rory…Hey."

Rory smiled. He was just as nervous as she was.

"Umm, is Jerry there. I told him I would call yesterday but I didn't actually get around to it."

"Oh, right…well no, Jerry's not here can I get a message?"

"Well I just wanted to talk to him about this weekend."

"Oh about that, he mentioned it and told me it was your idea for me to tag along."

"Yea it was. I thought it would be fun."

Pause.

"So are you going to come?" Rory asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Why do you want me there, Rory?" Jess asked, totally ignoring her.

"I don't know, I thought it would be fun because my roommate, Jenny wants to come too."

Jess sighed.

"I see what this is. You and Jerry are trying to set me up with someone."

"That's not it Jess!"

"Come on Rory, I know a set up when I see one."

Rory shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"The obviously you're blind because that's not why I would come up with something like this. I could just as easily have not invited you and gone alone with Jerry but I just thought it would be fun. Don't you know what fun is? Oh right I forgot, you're Jess Mariano, fun isn't a word in your vocabulary."

And Rory shut the phone.

***********************************************************************  
**HEYYYYYY I'm back!! Lol….omg I'm sooooo sorryyyyyyy!!!!! I haven't been writing in a very long time because of damages and screw ups to my computer. Now that I have an update, I'm sorry its really crappy. I tried to write as fast as I could so I can get something to you guys and I have another better chappie on the way very soon!!! I thought this one was kinda cute though….N e waiz I promise there will be a better and longer chapter very soon and again, I'm really sorry about the wait!!!!! Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	8. A carnival in New York City

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. 

Now…on with the story!!! 

Chapter 7- A carnival in New York City

"Today's the carnival!!! Today's the carnival!!!" Jenny said happily as she danced through the apartment in her pjz. 

Rory laughed.

"I know!…Its gonna be fun." She said smoothly.

It turned out that Jess was going to come. The phone conversation didn't go as she had planned it to but she was glad Jess put it behind him and decided to come. As mad as she was at him for leaving her, she wanted to talk to him, start over. Rory thought of how akward it might be to suddenly forgive him but nonetheless, that's what she wanted. Now all she had to do, was hope it was what he wanted too.

"Rory? Rory? Hellooooo!" Jenny said waving her hands with the phone in Rory's face. "Its for you."

Rory took the phone.

"Hello?"

"RORY!!!" she heard Lane Kim's voice shreak.

"Lane!?!? LANE!!" Rory excitedly said.

"Rory!! Wuts UP?" Lane asked.

"Nothing! What's up with you? How's the band going?"

"Great! We're getting really awesome."

"That's good, how's Dave?"

"Really good."

"And Mama Kim?"

"You know, still here."

"Right, right. So you and Dave are good?"

Lane didn't say anything.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise??"

"No no, sorry I was just feeding the fish."

Rory was shocked.

"Fish??" She asked, her eyes going wide as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Yep, Chico. Mama thought that taking care of a fish would keep me around the house more."

"Has it?"

"Not even for a minute. Fish are just so easy to take care of."

"Agreed."

"So how's it going in New York?"

"Well you know, always busy over here."

"Any guys I should know about?"

Rory smiled.

"Two." She said, a smirk on her face.

"Wow Rory, I must say your skills must be getting better."

Rory laughed.

"Well not really. I'm dating one, the other, you already know."

"Names please."

Rory took a deep breath.

"Okay, the guy I'm dating, his name is Jerry."

"And the other…"

"His name starts with a J and its 4 letters long."

Lane thought, but couldn't think of anyone, then it hit her.

"Jess!"

"Yes."

"You saw Jess?"

"Yes."

"You saw Jess after all this time…You actually saw him?"

"Yes Lane!"

"Sorry, having trouble processing."

"Yea well, it was a shock for me too."

"I can imagine!"

"And you won't believe it but, there's more."

"More?" Lane asked, sounding intrigued.

"A lot more…" Rory replied and told Lane the whole story.

When Rory and her best friend finally hung up, it was 1:00 p.m. Jenny was already trying to pick out her outfit for that night. She was truly excited and Rory knew it was because she didn't get out much. Jenny was the type of girl who liked to stay inside, away from all the hustle and bustle in the streets. In a way, Rory liked that about Jenny, she wasn't weird or anything, she was actually very funny most of the time.

*****************************************************************  
"This is gonna be great, man." Jerry said to Jess as they were getting ready for their outing that night.

"Yea, it'll be fun." Jess said, trying to make it sound like he was encouraging Jerry.

"Hey, lighten up. Who knows, you might even meet someone."

"Yea…"

*****************************************************************  
*That night at the carnival*

"Hey girls, you want some cotton candy?" Jerry asked as they walked by the cotton candy stand. The girls looked at each other.

"I think we're good for now." Rory said and smiled thankfully.

Jess smirked. Rory was never one to turn down food, especially junk food.

"What're you laughing at?" Jerry asked.

"Nothin." Jess replied and walked ahead of them.

"He's weird sometimes." Jerry informed Rory, walking with her. Rory nodded.

"Right." She said and changed the subject.

"Lets go on the ferris wheel!!"

Jenny made a face.

"I'd rather not…hights really aren't my thing." She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"But Jen, we live in an apartment." Rory said, a little confused but shrugged it off. "Its okay, you don't have to come if you don't want to." She said.

"Hey I have an idea," Jerry started. "How about I go and get the 3 of us a drink or something and you and Jess can wait. The line looks pretty long. I'm sure I'll be back by the time you get to the front."

Rory hesitated.

"Yea…sure." She said and her and Jess walked over to the back of the ferris wheel line.

Every minute or so, Rory would look to see if Jerry was coming and every minute or so, they would move farther in the line. Finally, they reached the front and Jerry, still wasn't there.

"This way." The man operating the machine said. Rory didn't follow.

"Are you getting on?" he asked.

"Yea are you getting on?" Jess asked from behind her.

Rory sighed and followed the man, with Jess walking behind her.

"Just the two of you?" the man asked.

"Guess so." Rory said looking at Jess and forcing a smile. The man closed the shuttle and the ride started.

Jess slid closer to Rory.

"You're right. I'm not a very fun guy." He said quietly. She looked at him.

"Glad you've finally come to your senses." She said, and looked at the carnival below.

Then, all at once, the ride stopped. Rory watched it all happen, like a flash of lightning. They ride couldn't be over already, they had only gone around twice…

"What just happened?" Rory asked, trying to take in that she was stuck at the top of a ferris wheel.

"I think the ride stopped." Jess said smoothly. Rory gave him a how-can-you-be-so-calm look.

"Don't worry. Nothing's wrong. Just some technical difficulties with the ride. Nothing to worry about." He said, assuring her with the look on his face.

"Don't tell me that-" Rory started but before she could finish another bolt of lightning swept the carnival and in a flash, all the lights were out.

Rory looked and could still see the outline of Jess beside her. She griped his arm and at that moment, felt safer.

"Jess, I'm scared." She said quietly, moving closer to him until their shoulders were squashed into each other. "Really scared."

Jess felt Rory's body shaking a bit and felt her hand gripping his arm. "I know," he said just as quiet as she did. "but at least we're together." He said.

"Yea," she replied, smiling. "Together."

***********************************************************************  
**Hey everyone! Back again, this time sooner but later than I had said. Sorri bout that! I'm really horrible at the updating stuff. So how's everyone doing?? I'm glad I got this chapter up, it was a breeze to write. Mainly because I have a really close friendship in my life just like Rory and Lane. Also, I've been reading a GG story on ff.net called Previously, on Gilmore Girls and the story is now complete with 106 chapters!!!! EVERYONE PLEASE CHECK THIS STORY OUT…YOU WILL SERIOUSLY GET HOOKED!!!!!!….Holly Gilmore wrote it and although she may not be reading my stories I want her to know how much I love her's. AWESOME JOB HOLLY GILMORE, U ARE AN AMAZING WRITER!!!!!!! Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	9. Christmas Without Rory Gilmore?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. 

Now…on with the story!!! 

Chapter 8-Christmas without Rory Gilmore?

Jess smiled, feeling Rory sitting close to him. She was still shaking so he put an arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder without hesitation.

"Still scared?" he asked, resting his head on hers.

"A little." Rory replied quietly, glad Jess was holding her close. Rory didn't want to be anywhere else but right there. It was perfect.

"My mom always used to tell me that when you feel scared or alone to just look at the stars." Jess said. He took his arm off Rory and motioned for her to look up. She did.

"Did it make you feel better?" Rory asked.

"Everytime." He said.

Rory looked at him, his head looking at the sky.

"Thanks Jess."

He looked at her and smirked a bit.

"I thought you were supposed to be mad at me." He said.

Rory laughed. It was true she was upset with him but truthfully, she had totally forgotten about it and it was as if nothing happened and they were still a couple. It was very hard to stay mad at Jess.

"I still am, just not as much." She said, trying to ignore his gaze. "It'll never go away Jess."

Jess nodded, looking at the floor. He understood where she was coming from, he always understood Rory.

Rory looked up again, fascinated by the sky above her. She rarely took the time to look at something like the night sky and Jess seemed always to be the one to show her what she never had the time to see.

Then, just as it had stopped, the lights came back on and the ride started to move again. Rory was relieved that the ride was working again but she also wanted to stay up there with Jess longer. They were doing so well and for the first time since they had seen each other again, it was working, they were working.

They got off the ride and walked over to Jerry and Jenny who were standing a bit away from the ride.

"Are you alright!?" Jerry asked, concerned about the both of them.

"Yea," Jess said and looked at Rory. She smiled.

"We're great." She said, finishing his sentence for him and looking back at Jerry who obviously had caught some chemistry between them.

"Okay," He said, a bit confused. "I don't think we should stay now…after that, no one's gonna stay." He said.

Everyone agreed.

"Well why don't you guys come over to our place." Jess said motioning that him and Jerry were all for it.

The girls looked at each other briefly before saying, "Okay!" and starting off towards the parking lot.

******************************************  
"Wow…I can't believe you didn't scream when that ride stopped." Jenny said as they stepped into the door of the apartment.

Rory nodded her head. The truth was, being there with Jess made her feel safe. That and the reason she was too shocked to scream was something too. When her and Jess were up there it was like older days, when they were happy together and sitting that close to each other wasn't uncomfortable. She missed the days when they would get together for two minutes in between her projects with Paris just to say hi because they hadn't seen each other in two hours. She missed the times when they would sit on the bridge together and do nothing but stare at the water. She missed how when he would come over, he'd read her to sleep. She missed how he fell asleep with his head in her lap. She missed his eyes, how they would never fail to look into her's just the right way and how his hand fit perfectly in her's. She missed everything about him that she loved…

Rory looked over at the answering machine, sure enough the red light was flashing signaling a message. Somehow if it was possible, the light flashed a certain way when the message was from her mother. Just as Rory thought, it was. 

__

Hey Rory it's me. I have something important to talk to you about. CHRISTMAS!! That's right…I was wondering…well not wondering since I know you've made time for me…if you would come down here…yes here to Stars Hollow for Christmas. Everyone misses you especially me and I really need you home for Christmas 'cause it's our favourite holiday remember?? I know you've become a regular New Yorker but…I miss you and I really want you to come home for the holidays…Luke's coffee is here! If anything can tempt you its Luke's coffee, burger and fries. Okay I know I can't bribe you into coming back but can you find it in your heart to come visit the town where you were born for Christmas, the most important holiday of the year for us Gilmore's? Call me back babe! BEEEEP

Rory smiled. Her mother knew very well that she would never miss Christmas away from her or Stars Hollow but she left a message like that anyway. After all, Luke's coffee and burgers were tempting to her and her mother's iron stomach.

Rory picked up the phone and dialed the number of her house in Stars Hollow.

"HELLO!?" her Lorelai's voice practically screamed.

Rory held the phone away from her ear.

"Mom??" she asked…rubbing her ear.

"YA HELLO??? RORY IS THAT YOU???" Lorelai shouted again…boy she can be loud Rory thought.

"Yea mom its me…what's going on over there??"

In precaution she held the phone away from her ear.

"OH, YOU CAN HEAR THAT!?"

"Its kinda hard not to…"

Away from her tender ears.

"WELL I GOT A NEW DISHWASHER AND I'M RUNNING THE VACCUUM TOO…HOLD ON."

Lorelai unplugged the vacuum and some of the noise stopped.

  
"Kay, done with the vacuum." She said, leaning against the table where she picked up the phone.

"That's better." Rory said, finally able to hear Lorelai speak normally.

Lorelai got up and started to walk towards the kitchen which caused the noise to get louder again.

"YA ITS SUPPOSEDLY A SILENT MODEL." She yelled and picked up the manual.

"NO LOUDER THAN A WHISPER. THAT'S WHAT IS SAYS BUT I THINK THEY'RE LYING." She said.

Even though the phone was a good way away from her she heard every word her mother said and couldn't help but laugh.

"Get out of the kitchen," Rory said, plopping herself on the couch. "I want to talk to you without you having to break my eardrums."

The noise stopped and Rory breathes a sigh or relief.

"ITS OKAY I TURNED IT OFF…oh sorry hun, what is it that you wanted?" Lorelai asked, happy she was able to talk to her daughter.

"Umm…about the message you left me…"

"Ooh right about that, what theme do you want the Christmas tree to be? Classic red and gold....or I saw this cool one in blue and silver..."

"I actually had plans for Christmas mom." Rory lied. She wanted to surprise her mother by showing up in Stars Hollow when Lorelai thought she had plans.

Lorelai paused. Could she be hearing correctly? Her daughter was not coming home to her for Christmas? Lorelai's lip started to quiver…_Rory's sick of spending Christmas with me_ she thought. _She's got her own plans now…no more Rory._

"Oh…alright." Lorelai managed to get out, trying to hold back her disappointment. It didn't work very well.

"Are you okay with that?" Rory asked. Her mother sounded so sad and disappointed that Rory couldn't believe she was still going on with the act. She was never good at keeping secrets from her mother.

"Oh ya…fine!" Lorelai said, still trying to act as normal as possible. "I'll just have Christmas with Sookie, Jackson and Davie this year...Its Davie's first Christmas ya know?"

"Yea I know…say hi to them for me." Rory said. She had to hang up, keeping this secret wasn't easy.

"I will…uh huh…yea..I know…okay…I'll see you soon…love you! Bye babe."

**********************************************************************  
  
Rory sat back in her chair and sighed. Her mother was going to be so happy when she saw Rory walk through the door of their Stars Hollow home for Christmas. Rory couldn't even imagine spending one Christmas without her mother, it was simply mad! She remembered all of their Christmases and the people they spent them with. Most of the time it was either with Luke or her grandparents, though she knew her mother would have taken Stars Hollow any day. She even remembered a time when her dad came to Stars Hollow for Christmas. It was a long time ago but Rory could still remember it very faintly. 

Her thoughts then drifted to Christmas 4 years ago, in which she spent with Luke, but mostly Jess. They would sit up in the apartment of the diner watching old movies and sharing popcorn, his head resting comfortably in her lap. Occasionally they would laugh at the movie or even at each other and Rory would mock the movie every so often. With thoughts of Jess, she suddenly remembered her little book she was writing and went to her room to look for it. As soon as she entered the room there it was, as if it was waiting for her, begging 'please write in me'. And so, granting its wish, she got a pen and began to write from where she left off…

__

That kiss started the biggest fight I had ever been in. Because of it, I felt I needed to get away, so went on a trip I had been offered by my school in Washington. The trip lasted basically all of the summer and my boyfriend Dean, spent some of it at his grandmothers. He would call almost every day and I think by my voice, he could tell that I wasn't myself. I blamed it on lack of sleep but it was all because of Jess. He had turned me into this person that would take chances and not be afraid of any outcome. That was not who I, Rory Gilmore, was. Jess had put me into a world full of life and spontaneous actions that I suddenly, wanted to try. I suddenly wanted to be more dangerous. Being a book addict, he made me fantasize of a perfect world with him in it. Always the both of us, meeting the most famous characters and authors of all time like Ernest Hemmigway and Ayn Rand.

Dean wrote me many letters that summer, only 3 of which I replied to. He must have been disappointed, I would have been, but I just wasn't myself. The kiss kept haunting me in my dreams and even when I was awake that I didn't want to think anymore. I tried to send a letter to Jess but my hand couldn't seem to write. Everytime, all that came out was 'Dear Jess' and then I would stop, not knowing what else to say. Jess did that to me…left me at a loss for words.

Finally, I went home and couldn't wait to get back. I missed my mom so much and I wanted to see everyone from Stars Hollow again. The only people I didn't want to see were Dean, because I couldn't stand to look at him and feel the guilt of what I did, and Jess…of course, Jess. I knew that in a small town, a run in would be unavoidable but I was willing to take that chance…always willing to take a chance for Jess. I was hope that in some way, shape, or form that we could regain our friendship back. But the guilt was still there. I had kept it to myself for so long, not even telling my mother who I usually told all my secrets to, that I just wanted to burst and scream "I KISSED JESS MARIANO!" with anger in my voice. I knew that if I told my mother, she would get mad so I decided that it was better to keep it to myself for a while, until the time was right…that time never came until I got back from Washington.

  
The day of my return just happened to be the Stars Hollow Summer Festival. I thought it would be a great chance to get back into my town and get back into my daily schedule but it was harder than I thought. As soon as we got into Stars Hollow, I found myself looking for Jess, the one guy that I should have been staying away from. I was thinking more of him than I had of Dean all the way through my trip and now, he was the only thing on my mind that I didn't even remember that Dean was coming home from his grandmother's that night. Jess was taking hold of me…

Glad that I hadn't seen him yet, I walked into the home that I had been away from for so long. I was finally back and glad to be there too. I had missed everything in my room like my books and all my other things that I was used to using. I missed Luke's coffee and being able to go there every day. Now, I probably wouldn't be going there much anyway. I changed into a dress, wanting to look nice for my return home and me and my mom headed for the festival. I could tell you everything was going great until I saw him, eating the face of some bleach blonde girl. That was all it took for my mood to change from happy to angry and irritated. Jess had a way of playing with my emotions like I was a puppet and he was the puppeteer. All I could do was watch in disappointment.

I remember thinking to myself, why was I so mad? Why was what Jess doing making me so mad? Then it hit me square in the head, I was jealous. I was jealous that I wasn't the one there, leaning against a tree, kissing him. I wasn't kissing Jess and it made me mad. I suddenly realized that's what I wanted to do, kiss Jess. Maybe that kiss wasn't such a mistake after all…

***********************************************************************  
**OOMG!! I am sooooooo sorry for the delay!! I havent really been writing much as you can probably tell and I totally forgot about this story. Eeeeeee I feel so baddddddd!!!!!!…Thanx so much to my mommy (Tina) for roleplaying the Lorelai and Rory thing with me, you are the best Lorelai I kno tina!!! Hehe! Originally, I had done something else with the Lorelai/Rory scene but then Tina came up with this brilliant idea and we made up the whole scene on the spot, she being Lorelai and me being Rory…it was really fun actually!! I LUV U MOMMYYYYYYYYYYY Well, hopefully I wont neglect this story again!! I hope you like this chappie, so sorry for the wait! Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	10. Flirty Flashbacks & Reunited Families

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. 

Now…on with the story!!! 

Chapter 9- Flirty Flashbacks & Reunited Families

__

I finally got the chance to talk to Jess, after my mom had found out my secret. He was pretty mad at me for leaving and I don't blame him. I shouldn't have tried to run away from something that I knew was still going to be there when I got back…

I hoped and prayed that Jess and I could be friends again and finally that day came a month later, a week after Dean had broken up with me. I guess Jess felt sorry for me and decided to start talking to me again.

You know how people say that problems bring two people closer? Well that's exactly what happened with me and Jess.

Rory put her pen down and laid down on her bed where she was writing. She slowly fell asleep with memories in her mind.

__

**Flashback**

"Rory!" Jess called out, as he walked towards her figure sitting on the bridge.

She looked up and her sad look disappeared when she saw Jess making her way to her.

"Jess!" she said happily standing up to greet him. "Whatcha doin here?"

"Luke gave me some time off and I thought you might be here so I came by. Your mom was alone at the diner so I wanted to see if you were okay. She was pretty sad and angry when she came in." he said, facing her.

"Yea..we got into a little fight…it was so stupid I don't even remember what it was about…I don't want her to be mad at me but she just needs to cool off right now and so do I."

  
Jess nodded. He understood Rory. What she needed right now was not to think of her mom. She needed some cheering up, to be dangerous.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked, looking at some books she had sitting on the bridge.

"School stuff…boring."

Jess nodded again. Then he got an idea.

"I feel like being spontaneous." He said out of no where.

"Really?" Rory asked giving him a confused look.

He nodded once more before jumping into the water that lay under the bridge, splashing Rory.

"Aaah!" she screamed in a girly fashion.

"Don't scream like that you'll take my hearing away!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!" she shouted and jumped in right beside him.

"That was very spontaneous of you." He remarked as she rose and looked at him.

"I thought so." She replied and splashed him, laughing as she did.

"Never. Splash. Jess. Mariano." Jess said and started splashing her really hard. She covered her eyes. Jess splashed her more as he got closer to her. Then, he started to tickle her which made her take her hands off her eyes and burst out in laughter.

"JJJJEEESSS SSSTTTOOPPP!!!!!"

"Nope."

"JJJJEEESSSSSS!!!"

"Noooope."

"AHAHAHAHAH JESSSSS"

"Noooooooope."

"Jesse boyyyy"

Jess stopped.

"You're just begging me to continue aren't you?" he asked giving her his famous smirk.

"No…" she said innocently and turned her back to him, walking away. Before she could get far enough, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He started to tickle her again, this time with her back facing him. She laughed again.

"JESSSSS!!!" 

He didn't stop.

"JESSS MERRCCYYY! HAHAHAHAH STOOOOP!"

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but couldn't. Seeing this, he stopped but still held onto her around her waist so her back was in his chest. She pulled away and turned to face him.

"You're mean." she said

"The meanest." He replied

Jess thought. He liked where he was. Not only did him and Rory become very good friends but he thought he might be falling for her, now that Dean was out of the picture. Not to mention they were standing quite close.

"Are you done?" she asked looking at him.

"Do you want me to be."

"Well…hmm…"

Jess smirked.

"What? Why're you smirking at me like that?"

"No reason."

Rory gave him a non convincing face.

Rory couldn't figure out Jess for the life of her but in a way, she liked it. She was glad that the whole war about that stupid kiss was over and finally, she was free from Dean. He had broken up with her a few weeks ago and of course she was hurt, but she was over it in a quick period of time, which surprised her mother. Her and Jess just connected in a way that no one could understand and the fact that he was so mysteriously cute was appealing to her. She poked him in the chest.

"You're not funny." She teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Well you're the only one who seems to think so." He teased back.

"Apparently so."

She sat on the bridge.

"Why did I jump in?" she asked, wondering what came over her.

" I dunno, maybe you wanted to be spontaneous." Jess suggested sitting with her.

"Well spontaneity has worn off me."

"Not me. Want an ice cream?"

"Jess! I'm soaked! Completely drenched! Get real."

Jess made a pouting face.

"You're no fun!" he complained. "I'm craving ice cream."

"Well if you really want to make a fool of yourself by going into the ice cream shoppe like that then be my guest."

"Alright then I will."

Jess got up and started to walk away. Rory watched him then sighed, left her books on the bridge, and ran to catch up with him.

"Do I hafta?" she whined.

"I never said you did. Plus, don't you have some books on the bridge you need to attend to?"

"Okay how about we compromise? We'll go, get changed, meet somewhere and then go get ice cream."

"The whole point was to go like this."

"But I look like an idiot!"

"That you do, but keep in mind that I look like an idiot too and we'll be looking like idiots together."

"You make a good point."

"I always do."

Pause.

"But I still don't want to look like an idiot."

"Do you have a choice?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you do."

"Because you're mean."

"Yes I am."

The two continued walking back into the town square.

**End of flashback**

************************************************************************  
  
"What happened up there man?" Jerry asked his friend, concerned.

"Nothing happened. She was scared so I told her not to be. Geez man what did you think happened?" Jess said rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't know...anything could have happened." He said trying to sound like he didn't care. 

"Just drop it Jer."

"Okay, okay. Changing subject..what are you doing for Christmas?"

"My uncle wants me to go back to Stars Hollow for Christmas this year." Jess said. Him and Luke had been in constant contact with each other for a couple of years now, just checking up on each other and making sure they were okay. Luke had been surprised that Jess was actually making a good life for himself.

"Yea, my grandma's birthday is over Christmas so I'm going over there." Jerry said. He sat on the couch beside his friend.

Jess looked at him and automatically could read his face.

"_Nothing_ happened!" he said, and put his hands in the air.

Jerry patted Jess' shoulder. 

"Okay." He said and walked off to his room.

*************************************************************

*Around 5:00 pm on Christmas Eve*

"Luke's" Luke said into the phone as he picked it up.

"Hello Luke how's the diner?" Lorelai's voice said from the other end.

"Pretty busy." Luke said.

"Busy? Ya go figure they say more people go out on Christmas than any night in the year. Ya I got that out of this book Rory got me. Random facts for the American idiot. Its really good! There's another one just let me find it…"

Luke interrupted her babbling.

"Lorelai, why are you calling me?" he asked, quite amused at her babbling.

"Um..I wanted to see if I could come over?"

"Here? Well you know you can come here anytime you want I just thought you might be having Christmas at your house with Rory. Isn't she there?"

Lorelai sighed.

"Well she hasn't gotten here so I don't think she's gonna come." Lorelai said, sadness in her voice.

"So you want to spend time with me? May I ask why?"

"Well Rory's not gonna be come and I've never not had anyone on Christmas."

"Sure you can come..just be prepared to see me work."

"I can help you if you want. Do you need help?" Lorelai offered, hoping he would say yes.

"Actually, I've got Jess here helping me." Luke said, looking at Jess run around, delivering plates of food to people.

"Oh..did Jess tell you anything about Rory?" she asked.

"How could he? He hasn't talked to her in over four years. Are you feeling alright Lorelai?"

"Well she told me about this carnvial thing…and she went with Jerry…and Jess tagged along. He didn't tell you anything about it?"

Luke shook his head over the phone even though he knew she couldn't see.

  
"No...nothing. But maybe its better that way.We've been in contact for a couple of years that way so maybe that's how it should be for us." He said.

She didn't answer.

"He's a good kid Lorelai...he's been doing well for himself."

"I hope so." Lorelai said. "Rory told me he apologized to her."

"Sounds like him…well not the general him but the Rory him."

"Do you think…maybe…you know." Lorelai hinted.

"He doesn't tell me anything Lorelai. I know just as much as you."

"I just don't want him to hurt her again."

"I know…he's known that stuff from the beginning…he never meant to hurt her."

*Kirk can be heard in the background*

"CAN I HAVE MY FOOD NOW...YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING IT RIGHT IT FRONT OF ME FOR 10 MINUTES."

"Listen Lorelai, I've gotta go. Come to the diner and I'll fix you somethin' special."

"Okay." Lorelai said "Bye Luke."

"Bye."

Just then Lorelai walked into the diner.

"Well…you have that no cell phone policy." She said and sat at the counter.

"You were outside the whole time?!" he asked.

"Yea…don't worry Luke. Nothing bit me." She said making a biting motion with her hand.

"Its cold out there." He said, disregarding her comment and using a caring tone.

"That's okay…I'm not frozen solid yet."

"Let me get you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

Luke made her a fresh cup of coffee and came back a couple of minutes later, handing her a mug with palm trees on it. Lorelai gasped

"Yes Luke I will go to Hawaii with you." Lorelai squealed, taking the mug and looking at it closely.

"I saw it and thought you would like it." Luke said, happy she was smiling.

"I doooo!"

"So there."

"Thanks Luke."

"It's a mug Lorelai."

"And a very special one at that."

Luke nodded.

"I should start making that special thing I told you I would make." He said.

"Okay!!" she said excitedly.

Lorelai sat for a couple of minutes, waiting for Luke to come out with her food. Jess went upstairs to relax for a couple of minutes and she watched him go up the stairs. She hadn't seen that kid in 4 years but she never forgot what he looked like. He was the kid who etch-a-sketched a picture in her mind about how he hurt her daughter, her perfect daughter…

The bell on the door of the diner rang to signal someone's arrival. Lorelai turned around to see who it was and ended up surprisingly speaking her name.

"Rory!!!!" she shouted, getting up from her stool and running to hug her daughter at the door.

"Hi.mom." Rory said trying to breathe from her mother's tight embrace.

"I thought you said you weren't coming!!!" Lorelai said pulling away and looking her daughter in the face.

"I lied." Rory said. "Do you think I would ever not spend Christmas with you?"

"I actually thought you weren't coming!!" Lorelai said as they sat down at the counter.

"It was hard to hide."

"I cant believe you lied to me! My own daughter, turning against me! What is this world coming to?" she said dramatically.

Rory smiled. "Did you order yet?"

"Luke's back there somewhere fixing me something special."

"Special huh? I wonder what it is?"

"Well if he CAME OUT SOONER then maybe we could find out." Lorelai said emphasizing her words so that Luke would hear her. Sure enough they heard an "YEA YEA I'M COMING." From the kitchen.

"The service is sure something here isn't it?" Lorelai said.

"It really is."

"I'm glad you came hun."

"So am I."  
***********************************************************************  
**HEHEHE I'm back sooner than usual!! YAY! *the crowd cheers* lol… I was really proud of this chapter and I hope you guys like it. This was another on the spot Lorelai mode for Tina and she came our brilliant as always!! THANX AGAIN TINAAA…This time I was Luke and Tina was still Lorelai. She always helps me when I need it and I thank her for that!! Hehe I hope you like this chappie…hopefully more will be up soon!! Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	11. Oh wow, its you

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. 

Now…on with the story!!! 

Chapter 10- Oh wow, its you

Rory woke up on December 25th to the smell of something burning. 'oh no' she thought and got out of bed, walking out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Are you trying to cook again?" Rory asked her mother who was busy with the pancake mix and the mini stove.

"Shhh I think its working this time." Lorelai said and Rory rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

Every year on Christmas day Lorelai would get up early and try to make breakfast for Rory but 'try' was the key word. Everytime Rory would ask her mother if she was cooking Lorelai would answer with her yearly, "ssshhhh I think its working this time" but it never did. Every year Lorelai would try and every year she would give up and they would go to Luke's. It was a routine that Rory learned to live by.

"Luke's?" Rory suggested, already knowing her mother's answer.

Lorelai looked up, an 'I'm sorry' look on her face. Rory nodded showing that it was alright and Lorelai took off her apron. 

"Get ready," she said "Lets go have some _real_ food."

  
***********************************************  


"Jess get up I need you for the breakfast crowd." Luke said as he nudged Jess' sleeping figure.

"One more minute" Jess said holding up 1 finger.

Luke sighed…just like the olden days.

"NOW JESS!"

Jess jumped and his eyes flew open.

"Alright, alright…no need to shout."

Jess threw on a shirt as Luke made his way downstairs. If Jess remembered correctly, there would be exactly 5 minutes before Luke yelled at him again. Still tired, he went to the bathroom, fixed his hair and went downstairs rubbing his eyes as he went.

********************************************  
  
"You ready yet?" Rory called up the stairs to her mother.

Lorelai walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a nice turtle neck sweater. Rory looked on the table or Lorelai's keys but she couldn't find them.

"Where's your keys mom?" she asked, moving some things on the table to see if they were hidden. Lorelai lightly slapped her fingers.

"Don't touch mommy's mail." She said. "I moved the keys, follow me."

Lorelai led Rory into the kitchen. Rory followed, wondering why her mother's keys would be in the kitchen. Lorelai opened the oven and pulled out her keys, putting a confused look on Rory's face.

"Since when do you keep your keys in the oven?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I figured we didn't use it much anyway," Lorelai shrugged and walked back into the entrance to get her shoes and coat. Rory shrugged and followed her.

"Wanna have a movie night tonight?" Lorelai suggested as the Gilmore girls walked through Stars Hollow to the diner.

"Sounds great." Rory said nodding. "Why don't I go pick out a movie and u order me some pancakes at Luke's?"

Lorelai nodded, giving her daughter a quick kiss on her cheek before they went their separate ways.

*******************************************

Lorelai took a seat at a table. The diner was pretty empty this morning, families were probably at home celebrating Christmas. Jess walked down the stairs and caught a glimpse of Lorelai sitting at a table. He took a deep breath and walked out from behind the curtain. It seemed to him that as soon as he was in sight, she saw him and eyed him the entire time. He went to make some coffee, so that he wouldn't have to look at her. He knew she was mad, she had a right to be mad.

The bell on the diner door jingled and in walked a brunette girl. Her hair was short, and flipped out at the sides, her eyes a light green.

She walked up to the counter where Jess was still making coffee.

"I hear the coffee's good around here." She said, leaning a bit forward on the counter.

Jess looked up from his task. He knew that voice, he knew it well. He spun around and his lips formed a smile as he said, "Gwen??" and went around the counter.

Lorelai just watched.  


"Hi Jess." Gwen said, making a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked, not even bothering to wave back.

"I thought I'd come visit you, thought you might want a bit of good company on Christmas. Cause we all know that Uncle Luke isn't the best of company. Plus I haven't seen you in a while."

Jess smiled.

"Want some coffee?"

"I do."

"Wait a sec."

"Thanks."

**********************************************  
  
Rory walked into the diner clutching _Kill Bill Volume 1_ in her hand. It just came out so she was sure her mother hadn't seen it yet, plus she loved Uma Thurman. The bell rang its usual ring and of course, Rory's eyes were drawn to the counter first, where a brunette was sitting having some coffee. She smiled, probably a new person into town.

Rory looked to where her mother was sitting and held up the movie as she walked over to Lorelai.

"Oooh what is it?" Lorelai asked, taking the movie. She opened it.

"UMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked causing the girl at the counter to look at them awkwardly. Rory gave an apologetic look to her and the girl turned back to her coffee.

************************************************  
  
Jess walked out of the kitchen to Gwen, who smiled when she noticed him. He set a plate a burger and fries in front of her.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem." He replied leaning on the counter. She took a fry and ate it.

"So..those two in the corner were makin' a bit of noise…is that okay?"

Jess looked up to where Gwen was motioning and his eyes widened. There was Rory, happily sitting with her mother. He didn't know why he was so surprised that she was in Stars Hollow for Christmas but he was surprised all the same. He held up a finger to Gwen, signaling her to wait a minute and picked up his notepad to take their orders.

"What can I get you guys?" he asked, causing Rory to look up quickly at the sound of his voice. She smiled.

"Hey Jess."

"Rory. Lorelai."

The phone to the diner rang and Jess went to get it.

"Hello? Hi Luke…yea…yea everything's fine…yea she's here…yea wait. Lorelai, Luke wants you."

Lorelai walked to the phone and took it.

"Thanks Jess." She said as he walked back to Rory.

************************************************************  
  
"Hi Lukey..what's up?"

"Hey Lorelai…I just wanted to know which colour paint you wanted for the Inn."

"Ohh…umm..that purple colour…C120 I think it was called."

"They don't have that colour, I checked."

"Oh well then get the…wait a minute…what phone are you using?"

"The place has a phone Lorelai."

"Luke, you seriously need a cell phone. When's your birthday?"

***********************************************************************************************************  
**Took long enuff didn't it? Lol…im sorri but I havent been writing a whole lot…Tina hasn't reminded me:P:P lol joking, I should be reminding myself. So yea, this chapter was kind crappy..a few random thoughts floating around in my head about how Gwen's gunna come into the story. Well yea, review lots! lol Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	12. Was That Bad?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them! To own Jess would be even better! (yummy!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. **

**Now…on with the story!**

**Chapter 11- Was that bad?**

_I don't remember how it happened, but all I remember is sitting with Jess on the bridge one night and when we left, we were together. And I don't mean walking together I mean couple together. My mom wasn't totally thrilled with the idea, but at that point it didn't matter to me anymore. She didn't push it much because she finally saw that I was happy again and it made her happy that I was happy. No one looked at me the same way, especially Dean but they needed some time to get used to the idea that I was with Jess now, and that's what I wanted._

"Who is she Jess?" Gwen asked as her and Jess walked around the New York mall.

"Who is who?" Jess asked, pretending he didn't know.

"That girl…the one in the diner. I know you know who I'm talking about."

"She's an old friend of mine."

"That's it, just an old friend?"

"Yes, Gwen. That's it."

"You were never good at lying Jess."

"Sure I was."  
"Well its not working this time."

Jess gave her a smirk. She had him all figured out.

"She's my old girlfriend."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HAH I KNO YOU SO WELL JESS!"

She pointed a finger at him and he gave her a warning face.

"Alright I'm stopping."

He changed the subject.

"So what have you been up to these past 3 years?" he asked.

"Nothing, same old. You still reading a lot?"  
"You know it."

"Am I still your best friend?"

"Am I still yours?"

She smiled.

"Forever Jess."  
"And ever Gwen."

Lorelai walked into the diner.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!"

Luke walked out of the storeroom with a chair.

"Hey Lorelai. What're you doing here?"

"I came for a danish but you look like you could use some help."

She took the chair for him.

"Thanks. Jess went to New York with a friend and Caeser's on that holiday with his family."

"No need to explain Luke." Lorelai said setting the chair down. "I can help. I've got time."

"Thanks Lorelai. Follow me, its only the chairs." Luke said and started walking towards the storeroom. Lorelai followed.

When they got to the storeroom they started getting the chairs and moving them into the diner. Luke would steal a couple of glances at Lorelai when she wasn't looking and vice versa. After about 5 minutes Lorelai went back into the storeroom to get more chairs and didn't come back for a good couple of minutes. Luke went in to check on her.

"Lorelai? Everything okay?" he asked, looking around for her. Then he found her on the ground, sitting.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Lorelai looked up.

"The chair…its stuck." She pulled the leg of the chair.

"Here let me help." He said and bent down to get the chair out.

"No, no I've got it its okay."

"Lorelai."

"Luke I'm serious. I've got it, look."

Lorelai tugged on the chair and it came out, sending her flying back. Luke reached out and caught her. Lorelai looked up at Luke and a smile formed on her lips and she said, "Thanks.."

All different things were whirling around in Luke's head. It seemed like a perfect time to kiss Lorelai but should he? If he did what would happen? Would she get mad? Would she kiss him back? _Oh geez._

Luke leaned down and lightly kissed Lorelai's lips. At this point he didn't care if she was going to get mad or if she didn't- wait a minute, she was kissing him back.

They pulled apart and Lorelai looked at the floor.

"Lorelai…" he said softly and she looked up. "Was that bad?"

"Not at all Luke…I mean…it was good…like…the kiss was good…and I dunno…it means something different…or it could mean something different." She said.

Luke smiled, he loved when she rambled on about nothing.

"It was good." She finally said. "Really good."

Ringgggg 

"Hello?" Rory asked, answering the phone at home.

"Rory, hey."

Rory re adjusted the phone.

"Jess?"

"Jess? Rory, its Jerry."

Crap crap crap. Not good.

"Oh I'm sorry! Hey Jerry."

"What was that about?"

"I'm sorry, you sounded like Jess."

Jerry was confused.

"Jess as in my roommate?" he asked.

'Yea," she answered. "You guys sound alike."

Jerry shook it off.

"Okay well I was calling 'cause I wanted to know what you were doing." He said, trying to make it sound as cute as possible.

"Right now? You called me from Texas to ask me what I'm doing at this very moment?"

Alright so it didn't work. He thought.

"Yea, I haven't talked to you since we left each other for Christmas."

"Well, I'm currently sitting on the couch, reading a book." Rory said. She was confused at why Jerry was calling her over something so stupid.

"That sounds nice."

"Yes it does."

"Okay well I should be getting back to my family."

Rory was even more confused now.

"Umm…alright…have..fun."

"Yea thanks. Love you."

"Bye."

click

Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch in Luke's apartment, Lorelai's head on Luke's shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"So I guess this was kind of a long time coming kind of thing." She said, so happy at what she and Luke had found in each other.

"Yea, it was." He said, smiling with his words. He finally found the missing piece. It was Lorelai.

Ringgg

Rory sighed. That better not be Jerry again she thought and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory."

Rory re adjusted the phone.

"Jerry?"

"Jerry? Rory, its Jess."

Rory sighed…why did this always happen to her?

"Sorry Jess, you and Jerry seriously need to get your own voices."

He laughed a bit. "I'll see what I can do."

She smiled although she knew he couldn't see it.

"So what's up?" she asked, sitting down at the kitchen.

"Umm nothing really I just wanted to know if maybe you could come by here for a bit."

"There? Why?"

Jess smirked.

"Well firstly, my uncle and your mother are curled up together on the couch upstairs, making it kind of hard for me to leave the diner with no one to watch it and secondly, I got a new book I wanted you to see."

Rory went wide eyed.

"Rewind to the first one."

"With pleasure……see to you wanted I book new a got I-"

"Jess…"

Jess smirked.

"You heard me…just get over here." He said playfully

"Fine fine. See you in 5 minutes."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four"

"Fine, four minutes. I'll see you in four minutes."

"See you in four minutes Rory."

**Oh wow I haven't been in this neck of the woods in a while…it amazes me how long ive been away actually. But alright, here's somewhat of a crappy chapter that ive been working on for years on end. I tried to make it the best I could and chapter 12 is almost done so be on the lookout. Sorry for the extremely long wait, have fun reading! Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	13. Flashback to the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them! To own Jess would be even better! (yummy!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. **

**Now…on with the story!**

**Chapter 12 – Flashback to the Past**

Rory sat at the counter.

"This is so weird." She said, sipping coffee.

"I'm afraid to go up there." Jess replied.

"What should we say? Think we should just keep quiet about it?"

"For now I guess."

Rory shook off the mental picture of her mom making out with Luke and asked Jess to get her a cheeseburger. This was something new that could possibly change everything that has ever been in the Gilmore world and something small inside Rory was disappointed that her mother had never told her about her feelings for Luke before. Rory took out her "autobiography" and as she scanned the last few sentences, picked up where she left off.

_No one bothered to realize that Jess was all I ever needed. Behind that bad boy image was someone I never wanted to regret knowing and that was how I fell in love with him. From the beginning I tried to fend off feelings for Jess saying they were just because Dean and I were hitting rough patches but finally, I came to realize that inside I was longing for Jess and longing less for Dean more everyday._

_The first couple of weeks with Jess were unbelievably awkward because we didn't want anyone in the small town of Stars Hollow to know anything about us. It eventually was hard to keep a secret and before we knew it, our relationship had gone public without our own consent. Although the town didn't approve of us, it didn't matter. Jess made me the happiest I had been in a very long time and he gave me so much._

_FLASHBACK_

_Rory walked out of school on a Friday afternoon to find a guy with messy hair and a leather jacket standing beside a car that definitely did not look like the others in the parking lot. She smiled and walked up to the car tapping the guy on the shoulder. He didn't turn to face her._

_"Please be a pretty girl, please be a pretty girl." He pleaded out loud and turned to face her. "Ooh, looks like I got lucky. I got a really pretty girl."_

_"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised._

_"Came to see you."_

_She smiled._

_"Why?"  
"Why not? You don't wanna see me?"  
"Of course I wanna see you Jess!"_

_She threw her arms around him and kissed him._

_"Now that's the hello I was looking for." He said._

_She smiled happily._

_"Hello."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Jess was the first person in my life who made me sit home and wonder when I was going to see him next. It never used to be like that with Dean only because I never had to plan things with him, he would always come to see me and we'd plan from there. With Jess I was always sitting home waiting for him to call me and he never did. I hated being the girl to wait around for him but I did it anyway. I became the planner of the events, the only good thing was that Jess would always say yes when I planned something no matter how much he hated it._

_FLASHBACK_

_"Jess"  
"Rory"_

_Rory smiled over the phone._

_"You know you wanna come to watch my school's play of Cinderella tonight."  
"Not exactly, nice try babe."_

_Rory pouted._

_"Come on Jessssssssss."_

_Pause._

_"Jessssssssssssssssssssssssss."_

_Pause._

_"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
"You know I hate it when you whine"  
"Which is exactly why I'm doing it," Rory explained.  
"Fine, you got me."  
"I always do."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ror…Helloooo?"

Rory's head snapped up from writing to see Jess standing in front of her with a plate filled with a burger and fries.

"Oh..my burger..thanks Jess."

"Sure. What ya got there?"

Rory looked at the book and then back at Jess.

"Just something I'm writing," She said simply.

"Can I read it?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Umm…I don't think so."

Jess put on a surprised face.

"We always used to read each other's writing though, remember?"

Rory thought.

"Yea, I remember" she said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"'Kay, I'm done. Read it and tell me if it's good." Rory said, handing over her essay to Jess._

_As he read he nodded and she couldn't help but smile. She knew he agreed with her, they had talked about what she should say before she wrote it._

_"That's really good," He said and handed it back to her. "You covered everything we talked about."_

_"I tried. Are you sure it's okay?"  
"It's better than okay. It's fantastic."_

_She smiled._

_"Thanks Jess."_

_She got up and made her way to sit with him, cuddling up with him on the couch and soon, they were both asleep._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**2 chapters in one day, I'm on a role P. this isn't one of the best chapters ive written but hey lets face it, not all of them can be over the edge exciting..everyone has dull and boring points of their life lol. Enjoy. Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	14. Reunite!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them! To own Jess would be even better! (yummy!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. **

**Now…on with the story!**

Chapter 13 – Reunite!

Gwen was never one to admit she felt anything for someone but for Jess it was different. He made her feel welcome in a place she had never been before. Even after just a couple of days she found herself wishing that she could permanently live in Stars Hollow instead of just being on vacation.

"So get a job or something," Jess said when Gwen told him of her idea to stay.

"Really? You'd want me here?"

"Who wouldn't want their best friend here?"

Gwen's heart dropped when she heard him say 'best friend'. She always thought of her and Jess as something more because of how close they were but never made a move to ask him. Some people like her sister say she was chicken, Gwen preferred to call it paranoia. The only reason she was scared of being with Jess was that she was paranoid about what would happen if they broke up.

"Thanks Jess," She said putting on the best smile she could muster. He gave her a smirk in return.

--

Rory sat on the couch eating a bag of chips. Her mom was still with Luke at the diner and she just had enough of being there so she went home. Jess wanted so much to go with her but with Luke upstairs he had to take care of the diner. So Rory sat, eating, wondering. She thought about the conversation her and Jerry had that morning, had he actually said he loved her? He did, and the thought scared Rory. She had never said those words to anyone but her mother and Dean. Not even Jess said he loved her until it was too late and even then she didn't say the words back. They were just too powerful for her and she always made sure that if she was going to say them, that it was the right time.

Ding Donggg

Somehow as Rory heard the doorbell ring, she hoped it was Jess coming to sweep her off her feet, kiss her and then everything would be alright. But she knew those things didn't happen, especially not with Jess so, snapping out of her trance, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey stranger."

He came up and hugged her before she could say anything. The shock on her face said she couldn't find words.

"What are you doing here Jerry?" she asked as he held her tight but she kept a loose grip.

"I came to see you! I missed you!"

Rory started to laugh but then stopped when she saw the look on Jerry's face.

"Oh, you weren't kidding."

"No. I wasn't kidding."

He looked hurt and immediately, Rory felt bad. She didn't mean to laugh at him but she honestly thought he was kidding.

"Come on in." she said.

They sat in the kitchen and talked for a while about their holidays and families. Jerry couldn't wait for Lorelai to get home so that he could finally meet her.

The door opened some time later and assuming it was her mother, Rory yelled, "MOM IN THE KICTHEN!"

"It's me, it's meee" Jess called from the door. "I'm assuming the rules of this house are the same so I'm not taking off my shoes…stop me now if I have to or else Lorelai might get mad when she comes home and we wouldn't want that."

'Uh oh' was Rory's only thought.

"Alright I'm coming inside with my shoes."

He walked into the kitchen where she was and saw Jerry there with her.

"Jess!" Jerry was obviously shocked.

"Hey Jess." Rory said.

Jess was suddenly silent and didn't know what to say. He knew this was going to cause a lot of problems and that was the last thing he wanted for Rory.

"Jess, what are you doing here? Do you guys know each other?"

Rory nodded.

"We do," she said. "We lived in Stars Hollow together, we were friends."

She stopped there just as she knew Jess wanted her to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jerry asked looking at both of them.

"We didn't know if it would make you mad." Jess said.

"I'm not mad, just surprised."

Rory nodded silently and both guys looked at her.

"I feel like the evil villain with you guys looking at me like that." She said chuckling.

Jess changed the subject and went over to the fridge.

"Got any food in here?"

"I'm always coming to eat from you, how could I have food? How'd you get out of the diner anyway?"

"Diner?" Jerry asked. "You mean Luke's diner?"

"Yeah, I help Luke out when I'm here. Some new guy came and took over for me."

The three …friends talked and ordered pizza. With her mother not home it gave Rory time to formulate a story to tell her mother about that night and also some questions she had for her too.

Jerry and Jess left that night with plans to stay at the diner. Rory had a lot to think about with Jerry that was going to take a bit of time. She could sleep on it couldn't she? Or would she stay up all night thinking about it? Rory sighed, it was definitely time for bed.

--  
**alright so I really didn't like this chapter lol it seems I don't like any of my writing these days.. I'm working on the next one.. Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	15. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them! To own Jess would be even better! (yummy!) lol….I only own Jerry and Jenny. Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. If you do want to use my idea please tell me. **

**Now…on with the story!**

Chapter 14 – Uh Oh

"Mom, this is Jerry. Jerry, this is my mom Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled and shook Jerry's hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

As her mother and her boyfriend began to chat, Rory's eyes wandered over to a girl who had just walked into the diner. She was sure she had seen her once before but never recognized her as a regular in the town. She walked up to the counter and took a seat, smiling when Jess came over to her and they started talking. Jealously, Rory walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"Hey Jess." She said. "Can I get a refill?"

She held her cup in the air and he turned to get the pot of coffee. He poured.

"Rory, meet me friend Gwen." He motioned over to the other girl who sat happily in her seat. "Gwen, this is Rory."

"Hi." Rory said and they shook hands.

"So you're the famous Rory Gilmore."

"Famous?"

She looked over at Jess.

"Jess has talked an awful lot about you." Gwen said.

Jess was now bright red.

"Not that much," he said. "She overexaggerates."

Rory smiled at him and shook her head.

"I gotta get back to my table, maybe we'll see each other around?" she said to Gwen who nodded.

"Bye Rory." She said and Rory went back to her table.

--

"She's just a friend Gwen, have you not been listening?"

Jess was annoyed now. He and Gwen had been sitting on the bridge for over an hour now and she wouldn't stop going on about how cute Rory was.

"Well you can't say you don't like her still. I know you all too well Jess and you definitely like her."

Gwen had her hopes up that he would say nothing or that he would deny it, making her feel a bit better about falling for him herself. She wanted so much for Jess to say he always loved her and even when he was with Rory, thought about her all the time, but he didn't. He didn't deny the fact that he liked Rory.

"Maybe I do." He said simply.

She just looked at the water so calm and serene under the bridge. She wanted to be that water, so away from the complications of life, so still without any pain.

"You okay?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"I don't know exactly," She replied honestly. "I've just been really mixed up lately."

"How so?"

Gwen took a deep breath, working up the courage to say what she was about to say.

"I love you Jess."

She looked at him straight in the eye as she said it again, "I love you."

Gwen's phone started to ring its familiar Pink Floyd ring-tone and she looked at him sympathetically as she reached to answer it.

"Hello?...Yea. Oh hi mom. What's that? Oh…"

Jess studied the look on her face as it went from cheery to completely serious.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She said before shutting the phone. They looked at each other for a minute and then she just did it. She kissed him full on the lips and she was surprised when he let her, and he let it linger there on their lips, taking in the feel of her lips on his. Then just as fast as she had done it, she got up and walked away, somewhat proud of what she had just done but regretting it at the same time.

--

"Roryyyyyyy!"

"Yea mom?"

"Come and help me!"

Rory walked up the stairs to her mother's room and sat on the bed. Her mom had her first date with Luke that night and she wanted to wear something perfect.

"How about this one?" Rory asked and she held up a pink sweater that was sitting on the bed.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT RORY!"

Lorelai snatched it from her.

"I've been looking for this everywhere!"

"It was right here on the bed mom."

"My little genius."

Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Its true when they say you get smarter as you age."

--

When Lorelai was safely at the diner and officially on her date with Luke, Rory decided to wander around Stars Hollow. It never changed in the months she had been away from it and she never expected it to. That was one of Rory's wishes as a child, that Stars Hollow would stay the same and never change for the rest of her life because she loved it too much the way it was. So far, it looked like she was getting her wish. She passed the market where Dean used to work while memories of her first love floated in her head. She passed the beauty shop where she remembered buying makeup for Lane to sneak into her house. She passed the gazebo which was already glowing with lights as usual, and as she walked a bit more, she came to the bridge and smiled to herself. This was the place her and Jess had once called their own so long ago and to this day it remained her favourite place in Stars Hollow because of it. As she walked, she saw the outline of a person she knew had to be Jess.

"Can't part from this place either huh?"

She sat down.

"Nope." He said coolly.

"Yea, me either."

He turned to her.

"What are you doing out so late and without Jerry on a Saturday night?"

She hung her head and sighed.

"He's working on Christmas holidays. He says his dad still gets pretty demanding. Plus I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"Huh.."

Rory smiled. He hadn't changed a bit.

"What about you? Why are you out so late?" She asked.

"Well, you know me, I'm always out late."

"Where's Gwen?"

"No idea. She took off without telling me where she was going. Why haven't you been sleeping much?"

Rory shrugged. "I've been thinking about Jerry a lot and if I should really be with him."

She glanced at him.

"It's been keeping me up a lot," She said. "Ever since he came into town it's been just so weird, he's been too nice and it's like I'm sitting here, just waiting for him to screw up so that I don't have to be with him anymore."

"Well that's telling you something," He said. "Just listen to your heart."

Rory laughed.

"Since when were you such a romance guru?"

"I choose my times wisely," He said. "So be happy when you get the chance to talk to me like this."

"I am happy, but I get the feeling something is wrong."

"I don't know…" He said, his voice trailing off. "Gwen confuses me sometimes."

She didn't say anything, just listened.

"I mean, she's supposed to be my best friend. Just my best friend. I never wanted and never needed her to be anything else for me just because it would screw everything up but she just had to do it."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. Right before she left she kissed me. You don't do that to someone unless you want to be with them and now she wants to be with me but I don't know what to say. I've never thought of her as someone who would spring this on me and then just take off, I thought you were the only one that could leave me thinking like this."

He looked up at her and smiled. She semi-smiled back. Suddenly she didn't feel so well.

"I think I'm just going to go," she said. "It seems like you have a lot to think about with Gwen."

"And you have a lot to think about with Jerry," he replied.

"Yea…"

Rory stood up and so did Jess.

"So, umm, I guess this is my cue to leave."

"I guess so."

"Would it be bad if I asked for a hug?"

"Not at all."

Jess walked towards her and took Rory into his arms, holding her tight. It had been so long since he held her that he had almost forgotten what it was like. Secretly, they both didn't want to let go.

"Rory?"

Rory took her arms from where they were around Jess and looked in the direction of the person calling her name. Jess left his arms around her waist and she didn't mind, even when she found out that the person calling her was Jerry.

"Rory? Is that you?"

He walked towards them and Jess released his grip.

"Jess?"

"Hey Jer," Jess said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Rory looked at them both. Two great looking guys with two great personalities and in a way, very similar, but also very different.

"We kinda just found each other here. Jess needed some cheering up so I sat with him, its no big deal Jerry, I was just leaving."

"Oh, well, can we talk a walk just you and me? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh…okay…sure…I'll talk to you tomorrow Jess"

Jess gave a soldier salute. "See ya."

As they started walking Rory felt an awkward distance between them. They hadn't been dating for a long time but even on their first date she had never felt so out of place with Jerry.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked quietly.

"Us."

He sounded so harsh that it scared her.

"Jerry, you know nothing's going on with me and Jess."

"Do I?"

"Well you should. I wouldn't do that to you."

He looked at her seriously.

"Then why does it seem like the whole time I've been left aside and you've been with Jess? Why does it feel like Jess is the one you want to be with and not me?"

"He's not," Rory said. "Please believe that."

"Then why didn't you tell me you knew him? Why have you been spending all your time in Stars Hollow with him? Why do you look at him the way I want you to look at me? Why?"

"I…I…"

"Yeah, I thought so."

And he left just like that. He was mad, she could tell, and she sat on the grass and began to cry.

--

Jess watched him. He watched Jerry, his best friend, talk down to Rory as if she were some piece of dirt on the floor. Rory had been spending time with him, but definitely not on purpose and he knew that she wanted to make the relationship between her and Jerry work. Their time was over, he had lost a long time ago and still he watched Jerry yell at her and then just leave as she collapsed into a ball on the grass and began to cry. Knowing that she probably wanted to be alone, he stayed where he was and pretended he didn't see anything and after a while, she got up and left, still sniffling as she walked.

--

Rory walked home trying to avoid eyes as she went. Whenever someone yelled at her she broke down, she just couldn't take it. Her head was spinning and she wanted to make it stop. Jerry yelled at her for no reason at all, for an assumption he made that he didn't even know was completely wrong. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't he realize that her time with Jess was over? He had a new girl on the horizon, Gwen, and whether he admitted it or not, he loved her very much, Rory knew it.

--

Jess went back to the diner, pretending he saw nothing. As he got to the apartment he realized all of Jerry's things were now gone and he had left. Jess wondered if he went back to New York or if he even intended to officially break up with Rory. She didn't deserve that and he of all people knew it. He had been horrible to her in the past and he didn't want to see Jerry make the same mistake. Falling on his bed, Jess let out a long sigh and stared at the ceiling. There was no way he was going to fall asleep tonight.

--

2:00 am

Rory put her arms around herself, she felt cold suddenly realizing that she was lying on her bed without any blanket. Throwing her bed sheets and covers over her and trying to close her eyes, she lay there, shivering for what seemed like forever until someone put their arms around her as if they knew she had been waiting for them. Suddenly, Rory felt warm and secure and turned around to face the person who was so lovingly holding her in a warm embrace.

"Go to sleep baby," he whispered softly to her and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep."

She murmured softly, making her head comfortable in his chest. He held her tighter. She drifted off to sleep.

--

**finally**** a good chapter..i personally love the end of this chapter, I hope you do too. I got a comment that Jerry was a lot like Dean and if he is im sorry but I don't like dean anyway so if I made Jerry look bad and he looks like Dean then I could care less…sorry to all you Dean lovers out there, he's just not right for Rory. Enjoy! Ciao for now, CoffeeJunkie02**


	16. Colour Rory Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them! To own Jess would be even better! (yummy!) lol….Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. Also, this is NOT a song fic!**

**Now…On with the story!**

Chapter 15 – Colour Rory Confused

Rory woke up the next morning alone in her bed. She looked around for the figure that had been holding her so lovingly the night before but there was no one. She made her way out of her room and into the kitchen where her mother sat at the table.

"Morning Sweets," she said and took a bite of her pop tart.

"Morning."

Lorelai studied her daughter, there was definitely something different about her. She looked so preoccupied for just getting out of bed, she was thinking about something important.

"More tired than usual this morning?" Lorelai asked. Rory snapped out of a sort of trance.

"Huh?..,oh yea I guess." She said.

"Somethin' wrong hon?"  
"Was there anyone here when you got home last night, mom?"

Lorelai's face instantly turned confused.

"No…" she said. "You okay Rory?"

"Yea…I just had a weird dream last night." Rory replied. "I'll be in my room."

Rory walked back to her room and lay down on her bed. Stretching her feet out she automatically felt the hard surface of her 'novel'. She picked it up and began to write.

_I was so happy with Jess, maybe even happier than I had been with Dean. In the mornings I would get up and instantly think about going to see him before school and I would stop by the diner everyday after school. Jess understood me in a way no one else, not even my mother, could and I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. He wasn't the best of boyfriends, but he still made me happy, that is until that night...the night of Kyle's party._

_Now, Jess was never really one to go to parties with me but the whole week before he was completely excited. That night when we met at the party, something was definitely wrong. He looked like he didn't want to be there, he told me he wanted to leave and he even tried to push things way too far between us before I really knew something was wrong. He yelled at me, causing me to cry and run away. When Dean found me, I was torn and that's when he went after Jess and they got into a huge fight. After that night, things were never the same. Jess left Stars Hollow for California because he didn't know what else to do. I was so upset and hurt that he left me because I know he really did love me and I returned that love. After he left it felt like all of that love was never really worth it in the first place. I was mad, but yet all I could think about were our good times together._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Okay, I can do this. Don't make fun."_

_Jess watched, completely amused as Rory tried to flip a pancake. As the pancake came back down to the pan half of it ended up on the stove instead. That was the 5th pancake she had dropped._

"_No0o0o0o"_

_Jess laughed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Want some help there Emeril?"  
"No, I can do this!"_

_She turned to face him and he smirked at the pancake mix on the tip of her nose._

"_Am I really doing that bad?" she asked._

"_Well…yes…but you get an A+ in the effort category."_

_Rory pouted. _

"_No fair."  
"Well let me help you this time before you set off a pancake bomb and Luke comes and kills me for it."_

_Rory stirred some more pancake mix and turned to the stove. Jess stopped her, walking up behind her and putting his hand over hers guiding her through all the steps. With Jess' help, Rory was able to flip a whole batch of pancakes._

_Rory turned to Jess and smiled putting some pancake mix on his nose with her finger._

"_What was that for?" he asked smirking. She smiled._

"_Now we match." She said simply._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	17. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. Also, this is NOT a song fic!!!**

**Now…On with the story!!!**

Chapter 16 – Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

_FLASHBACK_

_She walked up to the counter and sat down._

"_Hey Luke," she said. He greeted her back and asked what she wanted to eat but she was too preoccupied with looking around to answer._

"_He's not here," Luke said._

_Rory looked at him._

"_Who?"  
"Jess."_

"_Oh. I wasn't looking for him but thanks." She said casually._

_Luke knew she was lying but it didn't really matter. He still hadn't taken her order yet._

"_I'll get you some coffee," he said, surprised she hadn't asked for some already._

"_Oh…I forgot…thanks Luke."_

_Forgot?! Rory Gilmore, the second biggest coffee addict in the history of the world forgot to ask for coffee?! This was definitely a day to mark on the calendar._

_Bringing the cup to her lips, Rory found serenity in it. The substance ran smoothly down her throat as she swallowed, the warmness soothing her stomach. _

_As Jess stood at the window watching her back, he could tell she was enjoying her coffee without even looking at her face. After all these years he still had an uncontrollable connection with Rory Gilmore that drew him to her. He walked into the diner and stopped a little bit behind her. She didn't seem to hear him come in. He planted himself in the seat beside her._

"_Enjoying that much?" he asked._

_She looked at him without turning her head._

"_Mmmm," she answered simply._

_He smirked at her and even though her eyes were closed in enjoyment of her drink, she could see._

"_Don't do that," she said._

"_Do what?"  
"That."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You're smirking at me."  
"How do you know."  
"Because you're just too predictable Mariano."_

He smirked even more.

"You know, that's why Fiona left Scott."  
"Yep, you're definitely smirking when you make reference to Eurotrip."

_She opened her eyes._

"_See, I was right."  
"As always."_

_She set her finished coffee mug on the counter and paid Luke for it._

"_Leaving already?" he asked._

"_I thought I'd walk around town aimlessly." She joked._

"_Have fun with that." He said._

_She smiled and left the diner._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Okay so that was only two days ago but Rory could not get her mind off that conversation and of the mysterious person who held her in the night. She was almost positive it was Jerry since he had apologized to her the day before but since he never mentioned it, she didn't bother to ask. Jerry had convinced her to go back to New York early with him but now she was regretting it. She missed Stars Hollow and wished she would have spent more time with her mother while she was there. Since that conversation two days ago, she hadn't spoken to Jess and immediately started wondering if he was back in New York as well.

"Don't you think Rory?" Jerry asked her, and she snapped back into reality.

"Think what? Sorry, I'm just thinking about my mom."  
"I think we should move into together."

He smiled but all Rory could do was stare.

"Mo-Mo-Move in together?"  
"Yeah, I mean it would be cool don't you think?"

Rory thought many times about moving with her boyfriends but never while she had been dating Jerry. She pictured moving in with a guy to be perfect from the proposal all the way to watching a movie on 'their' couch. She did not expect or want it to be 'cool' in any way.

"I don't know Jerry, I might have to think about it some more"

His face fell.

"Oh…"  
"Well I mean, it is a big step"

She definitely wasn't lying there.

"Yeah I guess it is…"

He looked at the floor to avoid her eyes.

"But I guess we could try it…"

It wasn't fair to say yes right away, she should have thought about it some more. The decision should have been harder, but it wasn't. Why? Jess. Rory knew that moving into the apartment would entail Jess living there too. There were enough bedrooms for all three of them so it shouldn't be a problem and Rory didn't mind living with two guys. She wanted him there, she needed him there and the more she thought about it, the happier she became with her decision.

Two Weeks Later

Rory awoke in her bed as the light shined through the window. She looked ahead and sat up when she saw a note pasted on her mirror. In thick and messy script she read out loud,

_Rory,_

_Gone for a week or so._ _Big Cheese (Dad) needs me in Tokyo to battle with a company. Be sure not to miss my calls, I love you._

_-Jerry_

Rory sighed. He was gone again? She noticed that Jerry's dad had been 'needing him' a lot more lately so she hardly saw him. Now she would have to wait a week.

There came a knock at the door and Jess poked his head in.

"Yeah?"  
"Want some scrambled eggs Rory?"

Rory checked the clock and remembered it was Saturday.

"Yeah sure, thanx Jess."

"No problem."

Rory got out of bed to get dressed when she fully realized it was just her and Jess in the apartment and instead walked out of her room in her tank top and boxer shorts. She could feel Jess' eyes on her as she walked into the kitchen and took out the orange juice from the fridge, pouring it into a clear glass from the cupboard.

"Stop looking at me." She said calmly with a smirk on her face.

"Who says I'm looking at you?"  
"The happy faces on my shorts."

Jess put Rory's breakfast in a plate for her.

"I figured you'd want bacon and toast too." He said as he handed it to her.

She smiled at him to let him know her thanks.

"It helps to have a Luke live with you." She said.

Jess watched Rory as she walked over to sit on the couch and eat her breakfast. She looked really cute in her boxer shorts and tank top. He couldn't help but steal a glance every so often. Jess had been noticing Rory more since she moved in with Jerry and him two weeks ago. He tried to work up the courage to talk to Rory on more than one occasion about something other than food or work but couldn't do it. It nagged at him all the time.

"Rory."  
"Yeah Jess?"

His face told her he needed to get something out but instead he asked her if she wanted to spend the day doing something completely pointless with him. She smiled and agreed, still feeling like he was holding back something, but hoped he would tell her within the day. He didn't, and just as he said it would be, the day was pointless. They wandered around New York, ate Chinese food, and spent time laughing at old memories. Rory forgot how fun spending time with Jess was. She liked seeing him often, and she even found herself wishing Jerry wouldn't come back. But they still had the rest of the week together.

**Hah, this story will get better I promise. I have written more that I am currently editing and it will end with a Rory and Jess epiphany lol…So there's something to look forward to! CoffeeJunkie02**


	18. Took You Long Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gilmore Girls characters. I wish I could at least meet them!!! To own Jess would be even better!! (yummy!!) lol….Anywayz…I really hope that no one directly copies and pastes my story. I had a little mix up with that situation already. Also, this is NOT a song fic!!!**

**Now…On with the story!!!**

Chapter 17 – Took You Long Enough

It was Thursday and yet again another night when Rory would be home without Jerry or Jess. Both were working and although Jess was in closer range than Jerry, he still couldn't find the time to keep her company all week. She never complained, complaining was something girlfriends did and she wasn't his girlfriend. Although she could have sworn it felt like it on Tuesday when he grabbed her from behind to save her from a falling box in the closet. For a minute he didn't let go and she didn't want him to. His hands were warm and felt nice on her cold arms. She smiled to herself while thinking about it and then shook her head.

"I'm going insane…" she said out loud and reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

About 15 minutes into watching American Idol Jess walked in carrying two bags of Chinese food. She was surprised to see him since she didn't think he would be home until much later.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked him and followed him into the kitchen. "That smells good."

"I knew food would get to you." He said with a smirk.

"You know me well."  
"That I do. I got something else too."  
"What?"

He pulled a DVD out of his pocket.

"Almost Famous! Wow, we haven't watched this in forever."  
"I was afraid you'd get mad and not wanna watch it."  
"Are you kidding? I'm in the mood for anything!"

They fixed their plates with food and sat on the couch.

"So how was work?" Rory asked, and then realized how it sounded. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, its okay." He smiled "It was good, people can be a bit crazy though."

He pressed play to start the movie and they sat in silence, watching and eating.

"Maybe it is love - as much as it can be..." Kate Hudson said from the screen.

Then it happened again and it seemed to always happen to them by chance. All the lights went out and they were sitting in pitch black. Rory felt around to put her plate on the table and so did Jess.

"Why does this always seem to happen to us?" she asked looking to his dark silhouette.

He didn't say anything.

"Jess?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I should try to find a flashlight or something."

Rory started to get up but Jess' hand made its way to hers and pulled her back down. Even though she couldn't see anything minutes before, she could now make out his facial features in the dark.

"Or not…" she said. She could feel his breath getting warmer as he moved towards her.

He touched her lips with his, brushing them lightly as if trying to remember what it felt like. She knew this was wrong; very, very wrong but she couldn't pull away. She kissed him back, only once and pulled away to look at him. After a couple of seconds she tried to move away but he wouldn't let her.

"Jess…"

"No Rory, I'm not letting you run away again." He said, loosening his grip.

"But Jess…"  
"Shh…"

He took her arm and lifted their hands to be in front of each other. She looked at their hands, how much bigger his was compared to hers and she intertwined their fingers.

"Rory…"  
"Shh…"

She leaned into kiss him again, this time more deeply. His hands cupped her face as hers moved to his chest. They stayed there, just resting over his shirt as she could feel herself leaning into his body. He pulled away from her slowly although he didn't want to and looked at her dark silhouette. She smiled at him and ran her hand down his face softly.

"About time huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, It took you long enough," she said.

"Me? You're the one with the boyfriend!"

She laughed and got off the couch, walking toward the kitchen.

"Where you going?"  
"Shh!"

She came back to the couch a couple of minutes later with a lit candle in hand. She happily sat down and looked at him.

"Now I can see you." She said.

"Good idea."

He pulled her in to kiss her again but this time she moved onto his lap. He kissed her, a series of short kisses and then smiled.

"I love you Rory." He said.

She was surprised at his comment because she had never heard it in a situation like this from him before. It was the most perfect I love you she could ever dream of getting and before she knew it, she felt it coming out of her mouth as well.

"I love you too." She said.

Wow. He had never expected her to say it back.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yeah, really. I don't know Jess, Jerry told me he loved me and I couldn't bring myself to say it back but with you it's so different, it's so easy."

They kissed again and Rory leaned her head into his chest, closing her eyes happily.

"I'm never letting you go Rory," he said softly.

"I never want you to," she replied.

**and there you have it! Finally the I love yous hit the screen! Now, let me make this clear it is NOT the end of the story and I will be continuing once I have an amazingly cool idea lol Enjoy and Ciao! CoffeeJunkie02**


End file.
